


Happy Birthday, Bocchan: His butler's present

by noemiluisa



Series: Kuroshitsuji [8]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Sex, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiluisa/pseuds/noemiluisa
Summary: So, this was meant to be the second chapter of Happy birthday, Bocchan. However, a series of circumstances lead me to publish it on its own. All you need to know is that Sebastian organised a surprise party for Ciel's birthday, and Ciel didn't quite like it.WARNINGS: Contains Yaoi content (Explicit sex) and Violence, a bit of blood, Master&Servant relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Contains Yaoi content (Explicit sex) and Violence, a bit of blood, Master&Servant relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor its characters.

 

‘Sebastian, you have not given me any present,’ Ciel noticed yawning, his eyes tired.

‘My Lord, I didn’t deem it appropriate to show you my present in front of the others’.

‘Mmm?’ Ciel was interested and didn’t bother to hide it, maybe those toys Lau had left him could be put to use tonight...his mood wasn’t the best one though. 

Soon, silky hands were working on his clothes, freeing him from them. The child shivered when Sebastian touched a particularly sensible spot. ‘My, my you’re so sensitive tonight’.

Suddenly the Earl turned towards him and harshly slapped his face ‘Don’t think I forgot what you did tonight…it was all your fault, wasn’t it? _You_ organised this mess,’ he accused the butler, his eyes glaring at him.

‘Oh, what if I did, Bocchan?’ the demon smirked, his white fangs appearing from behind his lips.

Ciel smirked in response, ‘I think you know very well what happens when someone angers me, demon. They pay and I am not going to go soft on you just because we are lovers’.

‘I am now intrigued, _Ciel_ ’ the other replied stressing his Master’s name.

‘Did I say you could call me by my name?’ Ciel’s voice was a whisper to Sebastian’s ear. His already naked body brushing seductively against the demon’s.

‘You didn’t,’ Sebastian remarked.

‘Exactly’.

Sebastian felt a shiver run down his spine as his Maser glanced at him from below. Oh, they say that demons are cunning creatures, him being one of them, yet his little Lord was far more cunning than any being he had encountered in his long life. Ciel’s eyelid fluttered as he looked at his Butler, a light pink colouring his cheeks.

‘Oh my, are you lusting for sex like a voluptuous woman already, my Lord?’ Sebastian had to force himself not to grin too widely at the glaring look he received from Ciel as he said so.

‘Shut up, if you think I’ll let you have your way with me tonight, you’re greatly mistaken, Sebas…’ he could not finish his sentence for his butler had silenced him by joining their lips together, warmth engulfing his little body as he shook at the sudden intimate contact. He let the demon slid his tongue inside his mouth, teasing him, biting on his lips while swirling that wondrous organ around, tasting his very soul. After a few minutes, he moved his head back and interrupted the contact. ‘Don’t touch me!’ came out the unexpected order.

His butler’s eyebrows rose in surprise as he replied with his monotone, ‘Yes, my Lord’. Ciel was panting, his arousal clearly showing, and the demon could not understand why he would refuse him so. Was it because he was still angry with him over the party? He sighed; the child could be very stubborn at times. ‘It seemed as if you enjoyed yourself though,’ he dared add causing Ciel’s repressed fury to spike again.

‘I do not recall giving you permission to proceed with such horrendous plan. Indeed as I was saying, I am still too much affected by tonight’s event to indulge in such scandalous behaviour with you’.

‘But then, Bocchan, how am I supposed to give you my present?’ the butler objected.

Ciel felt a tug at his heart, still he maintained a stoned expression. ‘I think I will take my present from you my way,’ he replied removing his eye patch under the stupefied gaze of his butler. The demon had not expected for events to turn this way, although he had secretly hoped they would.

He had meticulously organised the evening so that his Master would have been pissed at him, since he longed for some rude treatment while they were in bed. Lately Ciel had become soft whenever they were having intercourse and, even though he still loved it, he missed those early days when the Earl would have been demanding, if not absolutely imperative in his orders to please him. He wanted that side of him back just for one night.

Instead, what he got was a pissed kid who did not want to be touched and appeared to be intent on punishing him in some other way not strictly involving sex. Sebastian sighed, making it loud enough for Ciel to hear it, at which the child smirked lasciviously, staring at his butler with his mismatched eyes. ‘I wonder…where should I start?’ he said in a low tone, his gaze trailing above Sebastian’s still dressed body.

‘Maybe you should let me…’ Sebastian tried to propose.

‘No,’ the Earl silenced him. ‘Get on the bed, now’.

Curiosity building up, as well as something else, the butler got onto the bed as ordered, waiting for his Master’s further orders.

   Ciel stood next to the bed examining him with indecisive eyes, then finally ordered, ‘Remove your top’.

Slowly, temptingly, Sebastian undid his tie and gently let it slide along his neck. He provocatively removed his jacket and tossed it on the floor. His nimble fingers then went to work on the buttons of his shirt, loosening them one by one at a slow pace. He chuckled as he caught the annoyed, yet hungry look the Earl gave him. ‘Hurry up already!’ the child hissed.

‘Yes, my Lord,’ he said and with a swift motion his shirt followed his jacket on the floor.

Ciel stared at his bared chest, his fingers twitching slightly, want and desire burning into him. ‘Bocchan, wouldn’t you want me to ah…’ Ciel had scratched his digits against the perfect white skin of his butler’s side making the other arch his back. Not that the pain bothered the demon, but he could still feel it and so reacted. ‘I thought I had been clear about you taking any actions, Sebastian, stop suggesting it’. Ciel’s finger skimmed over his chest, drawing circles around his right nipple before pinching it.

The child bent his head to the side as he watched the demon slightly part his lips to release a silent sigh, it was amusing to see those glittering red eyes stare at him as if wanted to devour him, since he was unable to touch him as per his order.

‘Lie down,’ he ordered and soon the butler adjusted his position to accommodate his Master’s command. Ciel got on him, sitting on his hips while holding part of his small weight on his arms. His smile faded, making room for a sadistic gleam, which appeared into his eyes and spread all over his face. Leaning down he brushed his lips next to Sebastian chin, the demon’s eyes focused on the intricate decoration on the ceiling above them.

Ciel’s little fingers played on the skin of his servant’s neck, tickling him under his jaw and all the way up to his earlobe. Breathing in, the child reached for the tie which Sebastian had inadvertently left on the pillow next to him. Moving backwards, he forcefully grabbed Sebastian’s wrists and, pulling them above the butler’s head, tied them together with the thin cloth. ‘You are not to move from this position, Sebastian, unless _I_ say so,’ the Earl stated.

‘Yes, my Lord,’ the butler could do nothing but oblige the child’s orders. 

The Earl smiled at him, looking into his red glowing eyes as he straightened his back; he ran his feeble hands on his butler’s naked chest. Sebastian felt the impulse of grabbing those little hands and turning their bodies upside down switching their positions, but ties far stronger than the fragile piece of cloth binding his wrists together held him down. With still a ghost of smile on his face Ciel towered him; then he thrust his _naked_ hips down on Sebastian’s clothed crotch making the other involuntary moan.

‘Sssh,’ the kid said playfully putting a finger on the butler’s mouth in a silencing gesture. The demon’s eyes narrowed but he did not reply. ‘I am going to teach you how to remember your rightful place Sebastian, so that anything like yesterday evening will never happen again,’ the child stated with a frown. ‘Expect it to be as painful as you can withstand,’ he added.

Truth to be said, Ciel still hadn’t a clear idea of what he was going to do or how to bring the demon to beg on his knees, but that didn’t matter at the time. On his side, Sebastian was quite happy with himself for the turn events had taken, maybe if he was lucky enough he wold have gotten to enjoy the night as well later on. With that purpose in mind, he thrust his hips upwards against Ciel’s.

A loud moan escaped the child’s lips before a pair of flaming eyes glowered at the smirking butler. ‘Anything troubling you, Bocchan?’

‘Shut up, you bloody idiot. Didn’t I tell you not to move?!’ was the harsh reply the Earl gave him.

‘You did tell me not to move from this position, but never specified that I could not move parts of my body of a few inches if I wanted,’ the demon replied grinning.

Ciel darted him a furious look. **Yes my Lord, get angry, I want to fuel your fury and desire until you burst, make me feel that fire you hold within your small body.**

‘Then,’ Ciel’s voice was glacial, unlike his eyes which were burning deep into his servant’s crimson ones, ‘I prohibit you to move of even a hair’s width every single muscle in your body; is that clear enough, demon?’

‘Yes, Bocchan’. He had not missed Ciel addressing him as “demon”, a clear sign that the child was distancing himself from him while taking control of the situation. Sebastian licked his lips in anticipation, he did not know what Ciel had in mind, but he was growing more and more interested as time passed.

A sonorous slap reverberated through the room as Sebastian’s head was turned around. Ciel had hit him in the face, the reason for such an action unknown to the butler. He slowly turned his head back looking at the child with poorly disguised annoyance, ‘What was that for, my Lord?’ he growled.

‘I told you, you deserve punishment, yet…’ the child breathed in heavily, his chest rising and then falling, ‘Yet, you look at me in such a provocative manner, as if your sinful being could corrupt me if I were to let you… _you,_ a mere servant, daring to defy me!’

Suddenly his fingers wrapped around Sebastian’s neck, although their strength was far from enough to cause his otherworldly servant to choke. He neared his face to the demon’s, a severe look in his eyes as his lips got closer to the other’s, his hot breath caressed Sebastian’s mouth as he whispered, ‘Filthy dog, barking at your own owner’.

He could feel the demon’s own fast, and _burning_ , breaths on his skin, but ignored them. The bastard had to pay, for all of his sins, and tonight was the night. Again, his fingers ran over his butler’s skin, his nails pierced deep into Sebastian’s flesh making him hiss, but the butler could not even flinch due to his previous order. Lowering his head, he bit him on the nipple, eventually sucking on it before biting hard again until it bled. With a fiery gaze, he looked at Sebastian who had a much darker expression on his face now, his hunger clearly showing.

Ciel blinked at him, feigning an innocent smile which slowly turned into a devilish grin. ‘Are you enjoying yourself, demon?’

‘Very much so, my Lord’.

‘Ah’. Ciel knew the other could not lie to him, therefore he assumed that to be the truth and it didn’t please him at all. Narrowing his eyes, he roughly bit Sebastian on his shoulder gaining a yelp from him. He scratched the skin with his teeth, but couldn’t get it to bleed since it wasn’t delicate enough for his small teeth to break it. He heard the demon giggle beneath him and his head snapped back up, his eyes flashing daggers in Sebastian’s direction. ‘Having some trouble with you _little fangs_ , my Lord?’ the demon teased him.  

‘You’re talking too much,’ the child replied and kissed him, relieving his frustration into that carnal contact. This time he successfully drew blood from Sebastian’s lips. The demon was surprised that his Master had given in to his bodily desires so quickly, but it wasn’t displeasing at all. Ciel, however, had never lost focus on his true intent and smiling against his butler’s lips, he caressed his raven hair, messing it with his small fingers. He sucked on the bleeding lips, swallowing part of the blood as his hand grabbed a fistful of Sebastian’s hair and harshly pulled it back. The demon felt a shockwave course though his body and despite his attempt to minimise it, the effect of Ciel’s actions clearly showed on his features.

The child innocently smiled at him. ‘Was that good enough, Sebastian? I can always give you another taste…’ he leaned forward again, tempting the demon with his lips. His wicked smile widened as he unmercifully toyed with Sebastian. The demon had a starved look on his face, yet the contract held him in place. Ciel was enjoying this quite a lot. He purred and Sebastian blinked, his eyes deepening in colour as raw desire tore him apart. He wanted nothing more than to grab the little Earl and consume him, body and soul, there and then. 

Ciel giggled and again went to tease him, nipping at his ear while fondling his dark hair. ‘Say, Sebastian, wouldn’t it have been better if you had acted like the loyal dog that you are supposed to be, without any accidents occurring to my manor?’ he asked.

‘Still, Bocchan, I have to admit I find this experience not too disagreeable’. Although he said so, his words were rushed and his breath was hurried. He felt his self-control quickly slip as Ciel’s hand trailed downwards on his chest and then stopped on the hem of his trousers. The child smirked against his neck, biting on the flesh and eliciting a moan out of Sebastian’s lips while his hand caressed the skin just above his trousers. When the child raised his eyes to check on the demon he was stunned by the intensity of the gaze he received. Sebastian looked like he wanted to eat him whole.     

His brows twitched as he sustained that hunger-filled gaze, his hand slowly introducing itself inside the other’s underwear. He explored the area inside Sebastian’s pants before firmly grabbing his member and jerking his hand up and down. A guttural sound came from the butler, whose face was now heated up and sweating. Ciel rolled a bit on his side, adjusting his position and bending his arm he propped himself on his elbow.   

Sebastian’s lips were parted as he looked at his Master with an aching need yet no intention to plead for it. The contract shone and a searing pain cut through his flesh as he slightly moved his hips, unable to stop himself. Shaking and with ragged breaths he let his eyelid fall, concealing his scarlet irises. ‘Are you going to sleep, Sebastian? Am I not _pleasing_ you enough to keep you awake?’

‘On the contrary, Bocchan,’ the demon said reopening his eyes, ‘I find you irresistible right now…if only I could tear your flesh apart and make you scream under me…’ he caught his breath as Ciel’s nails sunk deep into his pulsing flesh. ‘Do not dwell on such thoughts too much, demon, that is not happening’. The child grabbed his balls into his hand and squeezed them. The result he got was even better than he had expected as Sebastian blinked his eyes, biting on his lower lip. The Earl’s eyes widened as he saw that so _human_ action being performed by a demon and he yearned for more.

Slowly, he pulled Sebastian’s trousers down and then carefully climbed atop him again. With his right hand behind his back, he stroked the older male’s member, while with the left one he pleasured himself in front of the demon’s glittering eyes. Sebastian couldn’t move, for the order from before was still valid, but he could very well feel the pulse and heat coming from Ciel and that, along with the scene going on above him, almost brought him on the edge.

When Ciel laid down towards him, leaning his head over his chest while simultaneously stopping his hands’ movements he inhaled deeply, taking in his scent which was intoxicating his senses. The child seemed to be resting, while in truth he was planning his next move, indeed he was already preparing the ground for it. Without warning, he bit Sebastian’s left nipple and wet his lips with the blood before moving upwards to claim a kiss.

Tongues intertwined and teeth clashed as the two lovers made love to each other through that forbidden kiss. Although Ciel had prepared himself, the contact seemed to affect him beyond what he had expected. His body was on fire and he knew that besides Sebastian, his flesh also needed attention. Sucking on the demon’s lips he moaned when the other bit on his own, their blood mixed and he smirked, fully aware of his success. Before he could even see it he _felt_ the change in Sebastian. The demon’s kisses became hungrier and deeper, more demanding as if needing Ciel like a human needs air. Still, Ciel retreated, depriving the demon of his much-needed ambrosia. And he flashed a content smile, deep blue eye staring into crimson ones.

Oh yes, he knew how to do this, because Sebastian had taught him so, how to tease him, presenting him his juicy soul before his eyes, letting him taste that prohibited flavour before denying him to bite. Memories resurfaced of those long nights when Sebastian had carefully explained to him how to let him feel his soul though sex, how to please the demon…the child shook his head as he thought about that disgraceful amount of romanticism that had washed over him for the past few weeks, so pathetic. He was the Master and his rightful place was above his servant, commanding him, making the demon starve for him, not the opposite.  

He wanted him to suffer, to beg him for mercy and he was going to use _any_ means he had. Again he went down, this time lowering his head onto his butler’s chest and then belly, then downwards until it met hard flushed flesh. His eyes locked with Sebastian’s for a second before he went down on him, moaning as he did so in order to enhance the feeling. With his hand wrapped around the butler’s manhood to steady its position, he began to move his head up and down, swirling his tongue around.

He sucked on it, simultaneously moving his hand, then he bit again. Sebastian cried, unable to stop himself. His breath was faster than ever and his eyes shut. Ciel looked at him from below, licking his lips. ‘Did it hurt?’

‘A bit…’ the butler grinded his teeth.

Grinning, Ciel went back to his previous occupation, not forgetting to mix up some blood again. However, the moment his ears picked up a low ‘Ciel…’ from Sebastian he interrupted whatever he was doing and moved back up. A gunshot was heard and a red spot appeared on the butler’s chest. Pain disfigured his features as Sebastian weakly said, ‘Bocchan…’ that hurt even for a demon such as him.

‘What did I say about you calling me by my name?’ Ciel snapped at him, a furious look back on his face. ‘You need to remember…’ A bullet was fired at the butler’s shoulder. ‘Your place’. Another bullet entered his stomach. ‘ _Demon_ ’. A final bullet went through the butler’s head, causing him to fall unconscious for a few seconds. When he came back, still painful from all the mistreatment that his Master had reserved him, he glared at Ciel who glared back at him. They stood like that for a few cold minutes.

**Stupid brat.**

_Damn demon._

The contract shone in both Ciel’s eye as well as Sebastian’s hand. Then the Earl threw away the now emptied and useless gun, his eyes still coldly staring at his bounded servant. Blood was dirtying him as it oozed out of Sebastian’s body and he reached his tied wrists to free him. Sebastian’s eyebrows rose questioning his Master, but Ciel shook his head in denial. Clenching his teeth, the demon let his hands lie at his sides, where Ciel had put them. Meanwhile the child had moved his own hands to brush the open wounds on his butler’s body. ‘Would you flinch from pain if I allowed you to move?’ he enquire.

‘I would assume so,’ the other replied.

Ciel sunk his fingers inside, appreciating the pain he was causing the other. ‘I was terribly pained by your behaviour earlier’. His sadistic side had resurfaced again as his servant had dared to defy him once more.

The butler did not reply and so the Earl continued, until he got tired and got up from the bed. Sebastian’s eyes did not leave him for a single instant as he moved around the bed and went to recover his nightshirt. When he put it on Sebastian’s eyes lost a bit of their light, he was being forced to accept that no passionate act was going to happen tonight. Ciel noticed that and with a smirk said, ‘Disappointed?’

‘Slightly,’ was the short reply.

‘Oh don’t be, I am not finished with you. I still have to make you beg’. He climbed back on the bed, ‘But before that,’ he said ‘I want you to pleasure me’. And as he said so he opened the still unbuttoned cloth he was wearing, showing his body to his demon. He was now standing on his knees, his small erection close to Sebastian’s face, enough that the demon’s mouth could work on it. ‘Sebastian, this is an order, make me come,’ he devilishly smiled.

The demon grunted but at his Master’s words his body started to act. His wicked tongue went to lick Ciel’s arousal, making the boy shake then he took it all inside his experienced mouth, sucking on it. It did not take long for Ciel to climax under the ministrations of his butler and he came; even though he did not scream Sebastian’s name aloud, deep inside his mind that was his only thought. A sticky white substance dripped out of his member as Sebastian finished licking it off, ‘How does it feel? Being manipulated by my orders, not even owning your body anymore, demon?’

The dark-haired demon looked up at him with burning eyes, and he was angry now, frustrated that he would not get any pleasure out of this and hungry since Ciel had been tempting him with his soul for a while now. Ciel did not miss any of these things as he stared deeply into his butler’s eyes while fastening the buttons of his clothes. He also noticed how the blood had almost stopped flowing out and a bit hurriedly bit on his already torn lip, causing it to bleed.

   Collecting the blood on a finger, he stared at Sebastian. Moving his hand above the demon’s face, he let a single drop slide against his skin and onto Sebastian’s lips, knowing all-too-well that this was the worst torture for the demon.

Indeed the reaction he got was an amusing one. ‘Stop playing with me, child,’ Sebastian hissed at him.

‘Not until you beg as the lowly being that you are, _demon_ ’.

Sebastian snarled at him, but could do nothing more as Ciel once again fed him his blood before tearing some of his flesh apart from one of his wounds. The butler tried to focus on something else, staring intently at the ceiling. He imagined ripping off his Master’ skin and biting into him until he had satisfied his hunger…if only he had allowed him to move for just one second, but the Earl knew and he wouldn’t take the risk.

‘Look at me,’ Ciel demanded.

Red eyes shot back on him making his heart jump such intense was the desire reflected within them. Ciel felt his blood rushing into his body again as he was slowly getting another erection. _Damned bastard_. He mentally cursed the demon. _Why would you not just beg? What should I do?_ Without any clue, he kissed him, enjoying the feeling, _you stupid demon, how can I not fall for you?_ His kiss evolved into a more passionate one as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian, sharing his body and soul with the beast below him. He couldn’t release him from his binding orders though, because he knew that, in this state, the demon would have eaten him alive if he had had the chance. He sighed against Sebastian’s lips before retreating. A curious look appeared on Sebastian’s face, as he seemed to regain a bit of composure. ‘Is something the matter, Bocchan?’

Being aware that when using “Bocchan” like that Sebastian couldn’t possibly be too dangerous he said, ‘I am growing tired, because I’ve not heard you scream, nor beg yet, and I have tried almost everything’.

‘Bocchan, demons are not so easy to break that a mere human could…’ he giggled.

‘Shut up! I am your Master, I will get you to beg’.

‘Oh my, it seems we will be busy for a very long time then’ he chuckled. **Or maybe not.** He added mentally as he knew how close he was to his limits. He wondered if the contract would have been able to restrain him for much longer. Indeed, his little Master didn’t know what he was playing with.

As a last resort, Ciel started moving his hips on Sebastian’s lap while simultaneously kissing him, his silver hair gently falling over his butler’s sweat-covered face. Sebastian held his breath as Ciel, clothed, rode him bringing him on the edge again. ‘Do you not want me demon?’ the child whispered into his ear, his soul so temptingly close that he could feel its scent. ‘Why don’t you ask for it? Why don’t you make me hear that sweet voice of yours begging?’

‘Ciel…Bocchan…I…’ he started, but soon was interrupted. ‘You’re not allowed to come, understood?’ Ciel’s voice was cold although his body was heating up again.

‘Yes, Bocchan’. Sebastian was almost losing his senses, overwhelmed by Ciel’s soul’s temptation and his own carnal desires. After a few more thrusts, he could no longer take it and yelled at his Master, ‘Bocchan…please, I need to come…I need to have you…I beg you…’

Ciel softly laughed, satisfaction showing on his face. ‘Then, demon, you can have me…’ he couldn’t even finish the sentence that Sebastian had already turned him around, literally destroying his nightshirt. He ravaged his lips, taking in as much taste of his soul as he could. In a blink of an eye, he was inside Ciel, who was luckily ready to take him. Ciel smiled and closed his eyes as he took notice that even in this state his faithful butler had not entered him without making sure both of them were wet enough, even if it had taken him only and instant as a demon. _Guess I’ve not teased him long enough to make him completely lose control._

‘Bocchan, please…’ Ciel’s eyes snapped open again and, for a brief moment, he was too lost in pleasure to realise what Sebastian needed. A quick look at his face reminded him and he added, ‘And you may come, Sebastian’. With a series of strong thrusts, Sebastian brought both of them on the edge before they both came, each screaming the other’s name. Then they collapsed on the bed, still embracing each other.

 

‘Sorry,’ muttered Ciel.

Sebastian raised a questioning eyebrow. Was his romantic and _apologetic_ master back already? ‘What for, my Lord?’

‘I…I forgot to tell you that you could come,’ he said burying his face into Sebastian’s chest. ‘I was going to…before you distracted me,’ he added.

‘There is no need for you to apologise, Bocchan. I thoroughly enjoyed the whole evening,’ Sebastian replied stroking the child’s hair.

Ciel was silent for a bit just hugging him, then he said, ‘What about your present?’  

‘I think you claimed that already,’ he said chuckling. ‘Truth to be told, I wanted to get your dominant side back…you’ve been far too sweet with me lately’.

‘Oh…’ the child was surprised, just a bit though, he already suspected this was all part of Sebastian’s plan.

‘Well, never mind that, I still love you whichever way you act, Bocchan’.

‘…it’s Ciel…’ he corrected him, ‘Just while we are like this,’ he clarified.

‘Ciel…yes, **my** Ciel’. And with that, they both dozed off to sleep. 


End file.
